


【all闪】淫纹风波

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 预警太多啦 触手 np轮奸 最关键预警 很沙雕。
Relationships: all闪
Kudos: 17





	【all闪】淫纹风波

【all闪】淫纹风波  
我不知道我写了什么。手会自己动！我本来没想这么多！第一次写双性，如果大家不喜欢以后就不再写了，我也没想到会写的这样黄暴。

吉尔伽美什的双手被藤蔓绑在脑后高高地吊起，大腿也被紧紧缠住，死死地拉向两边，吊在空中，他努力想要蜷起身子，这扎着想要逃出怪物的掌控。本用来保护主人的盔甲早被这怪物扒了个干净，仅留下小腿甲和上衣的内衬。上衣的带子不偏不倚卡在他股缝中，带子下方的锁头随着他的挣动不断晃动着，牵动着粗糙的皮带磨蹭着他柔嫩的穴口。

吉尔伽美什醒来，眼前就是这副景象，他眼睁睁地看着那粗长的藤蔓一寸寸顶入他的身体，不断分泌着粘液润滑着他干燥的甬道，他认识这怪物，是一种名叫淫藤的植物，是神代的生物，那时，从来没有人敢去它所在的森林，如果有人不幸迷路，误入其中，回去时必定会是中了诅咒，见到谁就求谁操他，直到死去，诅咒方能解除。中了诅咒的人都几乎丧失了神志，完全说不清发生了什么，只会长开大腿求操，俨然一副中毒已深的样子，一般他们活不了多久，毒素会迅速侵占他们的身体，耗光他们的体力。

吉尔伽美什知道他完了，在这里要被这怪物侵犯多久且不说，在这里被操死也罢，若是回去了，他以英灵之躯现世，根本不是这种毒素能侵害的了的，直到灵基破碎，重回英灵座，他都会是那副淫荡的模样。他决不允许！让他做发情的母狗，任凭他人操干，对任何人都长开双腿迎合，他恨透了那副样子。

—————————————————

这让他回想起他做神妓的时候，众神为了他能够轻而易举地被他们掌控，再创造他时就给他安上了双性的生殖器官，决心要让他成为他们的玩物。

可舍马什却一直护着他，护着他心爱的小侄子，这让窥探垂涎吉尔伽美什的众神不敢过分，只是浅尝辄止地要过他几次，好不自在，明明是神妓，却从来没有尽过神技的职责，这么说也不准确，应该说只对舍马什一人尽了职责，天天晚上都伴着他，这让众神看得好生眼红。可舍马什却没能在他做神妓的这段日子里一直护着他，终是有一天，他的领地出了些事，他不得不过去加班，要有十天八天回不来。众神可是看准了这个时期，不谋而合地想要好好玩弄一番吉尔伽美什。

那段时间，他身下的两个小穴永远是满当当的，粗暴的性事从来都没有停下过，没有神问他愿不愿意，也没有神管他舒服不舒服，只是恶狠狠地侵犯他，将他当做肉便器一般，随意地发泄着自己的欲望。

他被众神调教过，他们让他口交，要求他必须能够接受不间断的深喉，还要吞咽下他们的精液，更不能用牙齿磕碰到他们的性器，如果吉尔伽美什办不到，就会被狠狠地抽打屁股，往他的尿道里塞入奇怪的枝条，深深探入他的精囊，一刻不停地震动着，更可怕的是，他们会要求吉尔伽美什继续口交，如若还是没有做到，就会继续被责罚，那段时间，他的屁股从来都没有消肿过，什么时候都是一副肿胀的样子，足足比平时白嫩的臀瓣高肿了整整两指，前端的枝条也从未被取下，能到能取下时，吉尔伽美什已经不会射精了，无论怎么撸动前面，都不会有任何反应，甚至不会勃起，只有被插入后面，狠狠顶弄他的前列腺，才不情不愿地慢慢挺立，颤颤巍巍地却射不出任何东西，足足过了两周，那处才堪堪恢复了正常。

众神还教他放松他的宫口，这子宫虽然安在他身上，却是无法孕育出任何生命，只是为了玩弄羞辱他，这处唯一的作用就是被侵犯。众神不眠不休地操弄着他的前穴，有时甚至两根一起，将他的穴口撑到泛白，刚开始，他还哭喊着求饶，推阻着它们，后来他发现，这样除了会被操得更惨以外，别无他用。他们不在乎他是晕是醒，吉尔伽美什在这过程中不断地被操晕再被操醒，脑袋昏昏沉沉地头痛极了，身下的抽插却从来没有停止过，他明明觉得自己的宫口已经被操开了，永久性地操开了，那处都已经没了收缩能力，完全起不到阻碍的作用，任凭凶器插入他的子宫，凶狠地顶弄子宫壁，再将精液释放到里面。在那期间，他不知道自己射了多少次，到后来，那里已经射空了，射空炮的如刀割一般的疼痛感不间断地席卷着他的大脑，自那以后，他再也没晕过去，子宫早就被这日以继夜的性爱射的满满的，盛不下的精液留了一大片，完全浸湿了他屁股底下厚厚的被褥。

在那之后，众神让他歇息了两天时间，但是没过多久，又要求他练习用后面高潮，他们没有堵住他的前面，那里却只射出过一次，前列腺被插的肿起，后穴的软肉不停地遭受着凶猛的侵犯，它们早就投降，紧紧吸附着入侵者们，却还是被一次次残忍地鞭挞，不断重复叠加的前列腺高潮给他带来无尽的快感与痛楚，当快感叠加到一种程度，任何微小的触碰都会被无限度地放大，更何况剧烈地抽插，吉尔伽美什敢说，这可比被操弄子宫难熬多了。那次，他被整整操弄了三天，到了最后，他已经彻底晕了过去。他原本是不相信会被操晕的，因为巨大的快感总是会把他折磨醒，却没想到这快感超出他的承受范围太多的时候 再晕过去就不会有任何感觉，后来他才知道，这叫休克。

等到舍马什回来的时候，还给他的是一个奄奄一息的小侄子，他大发雷霆，却不能拿他们怎样，吉尔伽美什还是神妓，这不过是他该受的。那群混蛋神灵这么说到。舍马什将他的小侄子抱在怀里，却不敢抱地太紧，他已经被折磨地太惨了，他才没在几天，吉尔伽美什消瘦了许多。他动用拯救之神的权能将吉尔伽美什身上的伤全部治好，让他恢复如初，但他知道，吉尔伽美什更严重的是心伤，可他治不了。他决心除去了小侄子的女性器官，不让他再坐神妓，那群该死的神灵不值得他心爱的小侄子献祭。他要让吉尔伽美什，只做他一人宠儿。

他没想到，吉尔伽美什醒来后还是那样乐观开朗，他没有抱怨什么，只是紧紧地抱住了他。那一次，是吉尔伽美什第一次主动要和他做爱，心爱的小侄子扶着他的腰腹，被粗大的性器顶得嘶嘶吸气，却还是坚定不移地坐了下去，用最深处软嫩的肠肉按摩着他硬挺的顶端，用滑软湿热的穴肉紧紧咬着他的柱身，吉尔伽美什将自己的腰重新抬搞，只将性器的头部留在里面，再重重地坐下去，任凭那器物捅穿他的直肠，也没有表现出一点拒绝的意味，甚至每次坐下去，都用自己的结肠吮吸一番，再继续动作，可时间一久，他就受不住了，趴在舅舅胸膛上呜呜咽咽，说着他没力气了动不了了，让他歇一歇，歇一歇再继续好不好。

舍马什抱住了想他撒娇的小侄子，这样才是他的吉尔伽美什，他从来就不是什么玩物，也不该做什么神妓，他本该高傲地抬头挺胸，肆意地笑，俯瞰世间万物，得到想要的一切。由他来照亮吉尔伽美什前进的路，他来裁决众神对他的不公，他来治愈他所有的伤痛，他会给小侄子想要的一切。

他知道，他的小侄子曾风光无限，即使那时跌落尘埃，也还是他，还是那个孤高桀骜的王，吉尔伽美什，不需向任何人低头！哪怕是他，都不行。

“我亲爱的孩子，你要记住，今后，也不需向任何人低头。”你永远是舅舅心中的那个伟大的王者，也是那个想我撒娇的孩子。

舍马什握住吉尔伽美什的腰，翻身将他压在身下，开始新一轮了征伐，他附身去吻小侄子，舌尖撬开未必紧的牙关，向深处侵入，直到寻到嫩红柔软的小舌，翻搅起它勾弄纠缠。

那句话 烙在了吉尔伽美什心灵深处。  
————————————————————

他永远都忘不了那段经历，也忘不了舍马什的那句话，区区怪物，倒要看看你，能将本王如何。他的想法丝毫改变不了藤蔓的动作，那触手在他体内不停翻搅着，更是生出了一个吸盘，紧紧得吸住他的前列腺，大力地吮吸着，吸盘中还有着无数个小触手，变着法的搔刮戳弄那脆弱敏感的腺体，直把那小穴刺激地汁水涌出，一上来就经历这番玩弄，吉尔伽美什被弄地浑身颤抖，不住地摇晃着身体，却无法挣脱藤蔓半分。

温热的肠肉乖乖吸附着扭动的藤蔓，那怪物的扭动全然没有一点规律，把那穴肉都插懵了，全然不知该做如何反应，直得跟着他吸附，受着他的折磨。那触手突然开始了抽送，一次比一次狠戾，一下比一下深，像极了诸神当年对他的调教。这厌恶的感觉顶的吉尔伽美什想要呕吐，小穴的褶皱被尽数撑平，肠道的软肉无助娇羞地颤动痉挛，那触手的每一次抽出，都会带出一圈嫩红的软肉，再将他们狠狠捅回去。

吉尔伽美什闭着眼睛，即使这东西再怎样模仿着人类的性交，都还是不同的。快感从前列腺蔓延到全身，前端的性器抖了一抖，射出了一股浊白的精液。藤蔓像是发现了什么新奇的事物似的，争着抢着吸收那白精，还嫌不够地往他的尿道口里钻。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

那狭小的孔道被硬生生地挤开插入，好几根细小的藤蔓争先恐后地插入，吸允着里面沾染的点滴精液，但这点哪里够他们吃？藤蔓继续向里面侵入，顺着精液的痕迹，直直地插入他的两个精囊，疯狂得吮吸抽出里面的精液。液体顺着藤吸入在藤蔓茎内一股股往外流，将本就被插的满满的甬道撑得更开，那脆弱的地方本就没什么收缩性，哪里受的住这饭折磨？吉尔伽美什张大了嘴，却疼得连声音都叫不出。精囊很快被抽空，他本以为自己又要再次体会那射空炮的强烈痛感，却没想到身体内那些贪得无厌的藤蔓全数撤出，他感到小腹处升腾起异样的感觉，低头一看便看见那里正在生长着粉红色的线条，那纹路像是什么古老的法阵，近似看却像一个心形，他好像在书上见过，吉尔伽美什搜刮着自己的记忆，是淫纹！

他还没有进一步反应，就吸入了一口散发着异味的空气，视野变得一片漆黑，思想也慢慢沉寂下来。

等他再次醒来的时候，是在梅林的怀里。看来是他醒的有些早，还没有来得及给他清理身体，小腹处感觉似火烧着了一般滚烫难捱。混沌恶咕哒子一遍遍描摹着那个印记，开心地笑了起来，不愧是王呢，能得到这么有趣的东西，居然是只在网上看过的，淫纹哦。

吉尔伽美什直觉又不好的事要发生，他的直觉一向很准。咕哒子举起手拿起通讯器，打开了广播

“以三道令咒下令！”吉尔伽美什慌张地看着她“吉尔伽美什王中了淫纹，这东西只有被射入一百次精液才能解除！请各位男性英灵有怨抱怨有仇报仇，无冤无仇来凑凑热闹，帮助可怜的王解除淫纹吧！”

说完她怜悯地看了一眼梅林怀里还处于震惊状态吉尔伽美什，转身无情地走去看直播监控了。

梅林自然是近水楼台先得月，他掰开吉尔伽美什的腿根，挺深一顶，就着肠道内未干的粘液，势如破竹长驱直入，挺得极神极狠，把吉尔伽美什捅得眼前一黑，眼泪止不住地涌了出来。

“王呀，可不是我趁人之危，是master有令，身为从者，不得不服从哦，您可千万不要记恨于我。”梅林说得好听，下面操得倒是毫不留情，吉尔伽美什被他操得连话都说不出，双手环住他的肩膀，生生又被操出了几滴眼泪。他小声呜咽了几声，带着哭腔的呻吟直听得梅林血液上涌，侵略欲与凌虐欲暴涨，连带底下的事物都涨大了一圈。

后穴因为淫纹的加成作用变得格外敏感，下身的酥麻感一阵阵传来，迅速席卷侵占了他的大脑。他俯下身叼起来吉尔伽美什娇嫩的乳尖，用粗糙舌苔细细舔弄，再用舌尖来回撩拨，惹得身下那人哭喘着讨饶。梅林依言放轻了力道，尽量温柔地抽送那紧致的肠道，让他说，忍着不狠狠插入真是痛苦，太难熬了。

可吉尔伽美什却丝毫不领他的清，才稍稍缓过来一点就开始撩拨对方，他用狠狠收缩了一下身下紧致的小嘴，把梅林夹得嘶嘶吸气。他把梅林的头拉过来，凑在他耳边小声地说，灼热的气息喷洒在他耳朵上，把梅林脸颊烧得通红。

“本王里面是不是很紧很热，吸得你很舒服？”呜哇…这也太犯规了吧，梅林觉得他再也抑制不住自己了，将吉尔伽美什狠狠地钉在自己的腰上，正感叹着小穴的温热柔软，差点就被散发着危险气息的声音直接吓萎了。

“挚友，你给梅林说的话我可是听得一清二楚哦”恩奇都双眼紧紧盯着他，眼中满是警告的意味。

“你是什么时候站在这的？”吉尔伽美什心虚极了。

恩奇都坐在床边狠狠揪起吉尔伽美什的乳头，来回地拽弄“我听到master就立马赶来了呢”

他没说什么时候到的，吉尔伽美什也不敢问。胸口传来的刺痛激得他眼泪直流，他知道恩奇都的醋意一直都很大，每次他和别人搞过，回去后恩奇都就得罚他个彻底，操得他哭天喊地，简直想喊舅舅来救他。叫他第二天绝对下不了床，没法再出去鬼混。可惜了吉尔伽美什虚心认错，操死不改。养好了腰和屁股后肯定还出去乱搞，回去再被恩奇都一顿狠罚，两个人都把这当作是了一种情趣，不过恩奇都操得确实是狠，吉尔伽美什在床上还是怕他的。

梅林意识到大事不好，没想到正宫赶来的这么快，他赶紧深深顶了几下，交代给吉尔伽美什，提上裤子就退到了一边，那叫一个拔屌无情，看得吉尔伽美什一阵无语。

梅林也可怜巴巴得望向他，似乎是在说“王啊…我也是逼不得已，下次再补给你哦”

吉尔伽美什立刻白了梅林一眼，示意他哪凉快哪呆着去。

恩奇都看着他和梅林眉来眼去，目光一沉。欺身而上掰开他双腿就是一个直捣黄龙，顶得毫无防备的吉尔伽美什差点背过气去。穴肉赶忙来依附这个凶狠可怕的入侵者，瑟瑟发抖地吸咬讨好着他的巨物。紫红色的性器如同巨龙般在他的后穴处疯狂肆虐。操得吉尔伽美什简直要魂飞天外，他大声地哭喊出来，眼泪汪汪地看着身上狠心的友人。

然而这并没有什么卵用，后穴迎来的还是恩奇都疾风骤雨般的抽插，吉尔伽美什抱着他的脖子不停地讨扰，希望他能看在自己一会还要被搞这么多次的份上能够放过他。这又怎么可能呢？恩奇都扣着吉尔伽美什的腰和他换了体位，将他按在自己身上，托着他的腰高高地举起，再狠命地下压，自己的腰部也猛地一顶，一下子操进了吉尔伽美什的结肠。吉尔伽美什闭住双眼，大口大口地喘息着。

恩奇都真猛，不愧是天天练块的人。一边围观的梅林默默地想，随手给恩奇都加了个红魔放。

恩奇都像看智障一样看了梅林一眼，吉尔伽美什也投来了哀怨的目光

“梅林！你他妈做个人行吗！！”

———————————————

吉尔伽美什不知道自己已经是第几次干高潮了，恩奇都还在按着他的腰上下起伏，不得不说，梅林的红魔放还真挺厉害。他已经被托着干了快两个小时了，库丘林不耐烦得催着恩奇都

“喂喂喂，你占了很久了，快点搞完让我们上啊。”

奥斯曼迪亚斯倒是颇有兴趣地看着这番美景，emiya面无表情，说实话，他并不想接受这个命令，但由于令咒的效力，他不得不也赶了过来，和他情况相同的还有狂花库丘林，那家伙等着无聊的已经坐在墙边睡着了。

恩奇都终于再次释放在吉尔伽美什体内，他小腹上的淫纹颜色又深了些，他也退到一边，默默数着几个人上了吉尔伽美什，好在事后在他身上连本带利地讨回来。

库丘林看着卫宫一副生无可恋的样子，戳了戳他的腰，小声说道“喂 下一个你上吧”

emiya白了蓝色枪兵一眼，正准备上前，却被旋转突进的蓝色枪兵抢了先，库丘林飞奔过去捂住吉尔伽美什眼睛，眼神示意emiya和拉二快些过来，吉尔伽美什不明所以地由着他们胡闹。

“是想给本王什么惊喜吗？”梅林不得不感叹吉尔伽美什的体力真的不错，被恩奇都干成那样还有力气挑逗三个精力旺盛的男人。

emiya沉腰将自己的硬挺埋入吉尔伽美什软糯的穴里，奥斯曼迪亚斯突然凑过来大声说道

“黄金的！猜猜谁在操你！猜对了有奖励！错了有惩罚！”

“哈哈哈哈哈…太阳的…你笑死我吧”奥斯曼迪亚斯这句话真是让吉尔伽美什笑得上气不接下气，笑完后，他郑重其事地想了想。高声地答到

“感觉这么小！一定不是太阳的，你从小就割了包皮，还是很大的！是库丘林吧？”不愧是吉尔伽美什王，一下就能惹恼两个人。梅林高兴地想，他有点后悔自己没拿爆米花来，居然这么有趣。

“不愧是黄金的！就是有眼光！”拉二兴高采烈地说。

emiya觉得自己男性的尊严被侮辱了，一巴掌拍在吉尔伽美什挺翘的臀瓣上，惊得人颤了一颤，他使足了劲狠命地操弄吉尔伽美什，把那人操得浪叫连连，哀嚎不断。可他还是不知道自己猜对了猜错了

——————————————————  
拉二操完的时候吉尔伽美什已经昏死在床上，而腹部的淫纹早已消失不见，这家伙被库丘林和emiya狠狠操了两顿，直接被搞得神志不清，花穴被操得合都合不拢，穴口周围的嫩肉向外翻着，一时间像是回不去了，好心的法老王决定帮他的好基友一个忙，努力把它操进去结果自然是失败了的，还把吉尔伽美什给操晕了过去。

一边睡觉的狂王终于醒了，发现没他什么事了，高兴地走了。


End file.
